


[K][千出]苦夏二三事

by whitenoiserain



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitenoiserain/pseuds/whitenoiserain





	[K][千出]苦夏二三事

1、

台风夹杂着暴雨不停冲击着教室的玻璃窗。室内的学生两耳不闻窗外事，一心只写期中考。天晓得考砸了之后导师和父母的脸孔会不会比雷暴更恐怖。

撅起嘴叼着笔的千岁百无聊赖地环顾四周，发现讲台上的老头子昏昏欲睡，却不时地装作清醒强睁眼睛扫视全场。毫无难度啊，他决定玩个百试不厌的把戏。

趁着一阵几乎能撼动古老教学楼的炸雷，千岁对着前面的椅子就用力踹了一脚，随手拨落自己的试卷，借弯腰捡拾之机，眼明手快将一张小纸条塞进前座学生的裤腰内。

果然就如预想一般，老实人立马就惊吓得低空弹了一下，很快就转为愤怒了吧；嘿，耳尖明显被怒火烧红了呢！千岁甚至能精确描绘出羽捏着纸条强压要扭头过来吼自己一顿的冲动那种扭曲而可笑的模样。

嗯，可以预计这家伙放学前一定会骂骂咧咧地跑来找晦气，相同的教训听着耳朵都起茧子了。

为免麻烦，千岁稍微挣扎一下之后还是决定买瓶饮料等在校门前给自己的死党道歉。

“哼！”

“呜哇，脸别这么臭嘛！好歹咱俩也算是共犯哦~”

“谁跟你是共犯！！”

“对对对，啥都是我的错！感谢风纪大人开恩，在尊严和义气中选择了兄弟，还非常好心肠地告诉我最后一道大题怎么算——虽然是错的。”

“你明明会做还问我！！”

“看在我给你提了个醒让你改正的份上，帮兄弟一个忙——待会回去要是碰见我妈，千万别提任何关于考试的事情。”

“你数学和社会不是考了满分么？”

“求别提……记住啊，回家也别说一个字，你家知道就等于我妈知道了。你也不想我挨揍之后又跑你家窝着吧~”

“滚！”

2、

听说，最近很流行“壁咚”。

体育课后，大汗淋漓的学生纷纷涌向贩卖机角落。出羽弯腰捡起两瓶番茄汁，刚转身就被堵在千岁与贩卖机之间。

对我散发荷尔蒙有屁用啊！而且还很臭。出羽实在忍不住腹诽。

难以忍受的，还有旁边围观的女孩子的尖叫声。

翻了个白眼，出羽顺手将一瓶番茄汁砸向千岁的脸，大步离开，结束这场低俗的肥皂剧。

可惜，出羽难得的估计错误，这不过是个开端而已。不消一个星期，堆满桌子的“行为不端”报告和风纪委员们或愤怒或同情的目光都令出羽无地自容。叹口气，只好认命地去收拾某人及其烂摊子。

好不容易在楼梯口拦截住千岁，却眼见这混蛋丝毫没有悔意，出羽真是气不打一处出，张嘴正要骂——旁边一位路过的女生看见他俩立马捂着脸尖叫着呼啸而过！

这……什么意思啊？出羽很茫然，用眼神询问千岁——

千岁已经憋笑憋到内伤，一副事不关己等着看好戏的贱兮兮模样。出羽更加火冒三丈，却因为窘迫编好的骂辞一个都蹦不出来，脸涨得一阵红一阵白。僵持了好一会儿，又一个女生路过突然飞驰而去，尖厉的声音划过整条走廊。

出羽和千岁都傻眼了，好像真的有点不对劲。

与其说是害羞，不如说两个女孩子的反应更像是遇到了什么恐怖袭击。就“壁咚”而已嘛，是这么瘆人的景象么？

3、

夏日炎炎正好眠。

打个哈欠，揉揉被水泥地硌痛的腰——有对比才有高低，觉得似乎还是保健室的破床好上那么一点点。

不行，去保健室的话会被通报到班主任耳中，一顿说教逃不掉。老头子最喜欢翻旧账，之前的种种要不是出羽的担保，没准自己就该回家反省思过了。呆在家也不好，老妈的臭骂肯定免不了，同样难受。

结论是，在学校只需要听出羽一个人的碎碎念，听烦了还能像现在一样躲在天台角落安静一下，挺好的——虽然没有空调……

“混蛋你躲在这儿！！”看吧，青天白日的真不能随便说人，马上就冒出个满头大汗，气喘吁吁的出羽。

“兄弟你上来顺便带瓶水嘛，天好热。”

“去你的！大祸临头了还这么悠哉悠哉！”

“天又没有塌下来……”

“前两天，一年级的女生举报说更衣室有人偷窥！而且不止一次！”出羽深呼吸一口气，开始连珠发炮，“学生会那边一口咬定犯人就是你！原本打算报警的，被老师压了下来。估计对你的处分很快就会公布，很严重那种！你还有心思躲在这睡大觉！！”

“啊呜——”千岁还是睡眼惺忪的，“直接开除我算了——”

“你丫说什么梦话！”气急了的出羽巴不得一巴掌呼醒他，“没做过的事情干嘛要背黑锅！！”

千岁猛然一醒，顿了顿，稍稍偏过头在水塔的阴影下遮蔽刺目的阳光，瞪大眼睛专注地盯着还在絮絮叨叨的出羽。

“现在要洗脱你的嫌疑只能找不在场证据。我已经拜托藤岛帮忙查问一年级的学生。其他的话——”

光顾着盯，千岁压根就没把出羽的计划认真听下去，掏出自己的终端，摆弄几下子，一言不发抛给出羽。

“嗯？混蛋你还敢黑进学校的保安监控系统？！！”

“很简单的！看在兄弟一场，我教你！”千岁笑得比外头的烈日更加灿烂。

从没见过如此厚颜无耻之人！出羽对于自己死党的厚脸皮的认识程度更上了一层楼。

总之，监控的存档证明了偷窥事发之时千岁的不在场，出羽庆幸终于能回到和平的校园生活。至于真正犯人后来为何会鼻青脸肿地主动到学生会自首，就不得而知了。

4、

若论消暑妙方，除却空调、冰激凌，怪谈之类的也应该算是上上之选。所以，在暑假来临之前，试胆大会就成为学校的必备项目。

某人每年都对这个试胆大会打着坏主意，每次都掉链子，根本就没有任何女生给他机会展示不合时宜的绅士风度。

无奈，千岁只好转过头去坑自己的兄弟了。

踏进所谓的“鬼屋”，出羽打开终端当照明在前头开路，千岁在后头心不在焉地跟着。听之前的学生描述，里面的女鬼啊、幽灵啊什么的很逼真，把大家都吓得吱吱叫，好几个女生还吓哭了。但是，这俩偏偏不是鼠胆之辈，又都百无聊赖，一概对沿途的妖魔鬼怪视若无睹。

当以为好不容易终于能结束之时，出羽突然站定不动，千岁没留意，一头就撞了上去。

“喂！别告诉我你突然怕鬼了！”

千岁嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨，可是出羽不理他，就是没反应。

“兄弟你别吓我啊，中邪了？！”

千岁上前一把拉住出羽的胳膊，发现肌肉紧张得僵硬。抬头一看，果然，透过微弱的光线，出口前大boss张开硕大的蜘蛛网正候着猎物呢。

小时候的恐惧症还没好啊？！

出羽在微微颤抖，千岁的手明显感觉到了。

“如果是女孩子最起码还能占点便宜……”千岁一边咕咕唧唧一边伸手圈住出羽的脖子，拉近，在他耳边大声吼，“这是道具蜘蛛，假的！看清楚！”

为了证明自己的正确，千岁还摸出打火机补充照明，却被出羽一挣扎，手一抖，把美术部辛苦了三天三夜的劳动成果付之一炬！顺带的鬼屋也被烧毁了，差点把教学楼打回毛坯房原型……

冲在最前面救火的藤岛同学表示，在熊熊烈火的大背景下，还能吵架吵得忘乎所以的，千岁前辈和出羽前辈的确是人(qi)才(pa)——

“你丫为什么会有打火机？！”

“关你屁事！！”

“身为风纪我警告过你别在学校吸烟的！！”

“喂！古董老包子，刚才是谁怕蜘蛛怕得不行还死撑着的！”

“一件归一件。打火机没收！”

“别太过分啊你！要不是刚才我把你叫醒扯出来——”

“别废话！打火机我来保管！快点，别让人看见！”

……

好吧，真相天知地知千岁出羽知，学校并没追究“纵火”，而是认为“鬼火”不小心被打翻而引起的火灾意外。

许久之后，藤岛同学无意中发现出羽前辈的裤袋里总揣着一个打火机，瞧着好像挺眼熟的。

===End===


End file.
